


Regions

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's the pokemon champion on his way to the next region to start the journey all over again. The difference is that he's going to have Kakashi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Regions

“Behave.” Naruto laughed as he tugged at his hat. On his shoulder Zorua laughed before he turned into a Pikachu and swatted him with the end of his tail. “Or not.” Naruto adjusted his hat before he peered over his shoulder of the man he was still surprised was by his side. “Like the view back there?”

“It’s certainly something.” Kakashi admitted from behind him. Naruto grinned as he watched the man’s eyes slide up with no shame. Next to Kakashi his Pokémon gave a long sigh before they sneezed. Mightyena was so adorable. Naruto couldn’t stand it. “Certainly gets more and more impressive every time I look back.”

“Are you the same guy that trounced my ass back then?” Naruto pretended to consider. “Hm. Remember how we met Kakashi?” He could never forget. “Bet you never saw us here.” He was glad he had never given up on his dream.

“Well considering where we are going and what I’m leaving behind?” Kakashi stepped up to Naruto before he laughed softly. “Do you think I’ll ever forget? This changes things. This… that day. I’ll never forget it Champion.”

“Feels good to wear the crown.” Naruto admitted as they walked together. he had always wanted to be the champion and he had worked hard and left home to seek out being the champion. It certainly wasn’t easy. He had met loads of friends along the way and he was thankful for each and every one of them. He was blessed because of them.

Without Vulpix he would have been stalled so many times. Zorua was a good friend that had kept him company the mischievous thing that it was. So many things he had seen on his months on the road. So many things he had experienced for himself and he had only grown stronger.

Meeting Kakashi on the other hand. It had been a case of going to the gym and realizing how outmatched he was. Naruto had realized how further he had to go and he had felt a taste of the others that lay ahead in their first battle.

He had been unprepared and cocky. Kakashi had trounced him with no mercy. The Hound of Viridian. The one that those whispered had turned down an invite to the league. Naruto had failed to get a badge on his first visit.

He had been struck by the intense man who was so good. Kakashi got playful in battle but he never lost focus. His bond and strength had been engraved on Naruto’s soul. He admired him and he wanted to be better. He needed to be better so he had fought to become better.

That loss to Kakashi had changed so much for Naruto. He had fought hard with his friends and he had made himself get off the trainers path that everyone else went down. That fight with Kakashi had changed him and if anything that had led him down the path to becoming a winner.

A few months and gyms later he had returned to Kakashi and- well sparks had literally exploded for certain. In more ways than one. Naruto had been training so hard ready to face Kakashi again and get that badge. There were a few more things to take in when he was ready to face Kakashi once more.

He had thought the man was attractive back then but this was something different. Naruto saw Kakashi differently when they were face to face as equals. Men with equal chances of winning. When Kakashi met him head on and looked him in the eyes the rush that went through Naruto-

He had never felt so regretful about a battle ending before and when Kakashi saw him off and shook his hand he knew the man felt the same.

There had been rumours about Kakashi’s face and the mask that he wore. Naruto had turned down the offered tm as the parting gift because he had it already. When he had teased Kakashi on his way out and asked to see the man’s face. He had expected to be turned down of course he had.

The laughter that had followed him as he left… that had warmed him on his journey to the next badge and the next challenge. By the time that Naruto headed to victory road weeks had passed and when he saw Kakashi again it had been the other man that saw him first.

It had been Kakashi that had called out to him. Kakashi that had bought him a coffee and it had been Kakashi that had pressed the lucky bell on him for his Zorua. He had smiled behind the mask and Naruto had been unable to help leaning forward.

Their first kiss was a masked one. The first time Naruto saw Kakashi’s face was when he had been crowned as the champion. The first time that he knew that this was serious was when he woke up after his first night as champion and heard that Kakashi was stepping down as gym leader.

“You really going to do this.” Naruto said softly before he reached for Kakashi’s hands. “This… there are new lands. New regions and all sorts of legends. I can’t stay still but you stayed still for years.”

“I’m not a rock. I can be moved.” Kakashi’s rough fingers smoothed over Naruto’s cheek. “You’re so full of fire and wit. If I don’t keep an eye on you what kind of trouble will you get into? New Pokémon to see. New gyms to challenge and new people to meet. I’ve finally found you. Why would I risk losing you?” Kakashi laughed in amusement. “Naruto… I won’t regret a single thing. Watching you succeed from up close. I can’t wait.”

There was a click and Ninetails spilled from her pokeball. Naruto grinned at the ice type that forcibly nuzzled his neck while Zorua changed back to his form. “One of these days you’re going to have to tell me your story.” He murmured as he stroked his Pokémon. Ahead he could see the ship that would be taking them to the new region. “I know I’m not supposed to think it as starting all over again.” He had the letter of introduction in his jacket pocket. “But I can’t help myself.” He reached for Kakashi’s hand and squeezed tightly. Kakashi laughed low as they began to run ahead. The new adventure would start with them together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes it's a oneshot. I like pokemon oneshots
> 
> I REALLY like pokemon relax it's one my fav aus


End file.
